ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Snike
Snike is the Scout from the Constrictai tribe. History NOTE: Due to the limited number of unique Serpentine minifigures, multiple instances of Snike appear in the cartoon to fill out the Constrictai ranks. As such, this article lists all notable appearances of Constrictai Scouts in the cartoon. '' Can of Worms After being imprisoned with the rest of the Constrictai in their tomb for a long time, the scouts were freed by Pythor who sought to unite the tribes. Several scouts accompanied Pythor to ambush the Ninja. Shortly after Zane and Cole arrived to help Jay and Kai, the Serpentine present cornered the Ninja on a log. However, Samurai X soon arrived and sent the Serpentine fleeing. All the Serpentine were eventually gathered together by Pythor in a subway tunnel underneath Ninjago City. Several Constrictai Scouts listened to Pythor, but soon became enraged as they overheard other Serpentine complaining about the Constrictai. When Skales realized it was the Ninja who were causing trouble, he sent several constrictai soldiers and scouts to capture them. While they were successful in capturing three of them, the Pink Ninja eluded them and eventually freed the others. Several Constrictai Scouts gave chase with other Serpentine, due to zane tunnels, they slipped and slid, allowing the Ninja to escape. The Snake King Snike is charged at by Kai, when they are trying to find the identity of the Samurai, when it captures Snike, Chokun, and Bytar. Once Bitten, Twice Shy He is seen chasing after Samurai in Mega monster Amusement Park . The Green Ninja Snike is first hit with Cole's Scythe, hit in the face by Zane, and then knocked down by Garmadon. All of Nothing The Stone Army A Constrictai Scout flew Garmadon and the Serpentine Generals around the Endless Ocean in search of the Dark Island. The Curse of the Golden Master Ninjago.com Description Rank: Scout Constrictai Scout sniper specialist at your service. Snike's most dangerous weapon is his spiked tail, which has incredible strength to crush or strike at an enemy. It's a challenge to work as a sniper when you're slightly cross-eyed, so sometimes Snike misses his target the first few times. But hey, you win some, you lose some. He still thinks of himself as a professional, and he is definitely dedicated to his work. He constantly practices his sniper skills on purple bog frogs and yellow overbloops. Not that he would know the difference, really. He is also colorblind. Trivia *Snike is the only Serpentine Scout without a spinner set. *Snike's name may be a play on the words "Snake" and "Snipe." *Despite his description, Snike lacks a tail. This may either be a typo meant to refer to his Silver Battle Mace (actually a type of chained weapon known as a flail), or it may be a deliberate indication that the Serpentine were meant to be more snake-like at some point in the toyline's development. *Snike loves to sing, as revealed in "The Royal Blacksmiths." Appearances *9448 Samurai Mech *LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' **5. "Can of Worms" **"The Snake King" **"Once Bitten, Twice Shy" **"The Green Ninja" **"All of Nothing" **"The Stone Army" **"The Curse of the Golden Master" *''LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin'' (non-canon) *''LEGO Ninjago: Tournament'' (non-canon) Gallery snike.com.png|Snike on the Ninjago website snike2.jpg|Snike's minifigure snike1.png constrictaigroup.png 17Mezmosnike.png|Snike and Mezmo SnikePilot.png|Piloting a Rattlecopter TSnike.png SoRSnike.png|In Shadow of Ronin pl:Snike Category:Constrictai Category:Serpentine Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Scouts Category:2012 Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Serpentine Scouts Category:Shadow of Ronin